


What Dreams May Come

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Harlequin romance in space!  Spock (with a little help from Uhura) plots to seduce Jim while on shore leave.





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

Ship's night, 2347 hours.

Spock jolted awake. For a moment he was disoriented, uncertain of his whereabouts. After a moment he realized he was in his quarters on the Enterprise, in his bed. Alone. Spock automatically calmed himself, slowing his respiration and pulse down to their normal rates. Shoving the tangled bed coverings aside, he padded into the bathroom to splash cool water on his face. While reaching for the towel, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked at himself appraisingly: faint bluish-green smudges under his eyes, hollows under his cheekbones. He looked tired. He had dreamt again tonight, the same dream he dreamt last night, two nights ago, three nights ago and even before that. Spock had been dreaming the same dream nearly every night for the last three weeks.

He had dreamt of Jim. More accurately, he had dreamt of Jim and himself, together. Together as captain and first officer, as friends and as lovers. Tonight Spock had dreamt he was making love to Jim, with Jim. He could not shake off the aftereffects of the dream; he could still feel the warmth and softness of Jim's skin, smell his scent, and hear his soft moans as Spock pleasured him. He imagined that he could hear Jim breathing his name in the silence of the night.

"Spock."

Spock mentally shook himself, returned to the bedroom and lay down again. With his hands behind his head, he stared into the darkness at the ceiling and thought back over the last few weeks, those delightful and agonizing weeks when he discovered that he was in love with James Kirk, his commanding officer, his captain and his best friend.

****Three weeks earlier****

"Spock! Wait up!"

Spock turned at the sound of his captain's voice, calling from down the corridor. He held the lift doors open while Jim hurried to the lift.

"Thanks," Jim replied with a smile. "Bridge." The turbolift doors obligingly hissed closed and the lift began to move. "Good morning, Spock. How are you today?"

"Good morning, Captain, I am well. I did not see you in the Officers' Mess at breakfast."

Jim grinned sheepishly. "I overslept. Missed breakfast, but one missed meal won't kill me. I'm sure Bones would agree with that!"

Spock clasped his hands behind his back. He allowed the corners of his mouth to quirk up slightly.

"I am sure the good doctor would certainly say something along those lines, Jim, although he would probably prefer that you eat something nutritious for breakfast rather than skipping meals. But, if I may inquire, why did you oversleep? Did you rest poorly last night?"

The sheepish expression returned to Jim's face, making him look young and even more boyish than usual. "I slept fine, what little sleep I got, that is. I just stayed up too late reading, that's all. Silly of me."

Spock opened his mouth to inquire what Jim was reading that should keep him up so late when the turbolift suddenly jerked and dropped out from under their feet. Spock reflexively made a grab for the wall and stumbled. Jim stumbled as well and fell heavily, landing on his hands and knees. He let out a yelp. After a split second, the lift stabilized.

"Jim! Are you all right?"

Spock quickly knelt by Jim. Gasping, Jim cradled his right arm close to his body. Blood trickled from his wrist as Jim collapsed on the lift floor.

"Hurt my wrist… Damnit, it hurts like hell!" he panted.

"Jim, please let me see. Lie on your back."

Spock gently pulled Jim into a supine position and examined the injury. Jim's wrist had a gash that bled and the area appeared crooked, as if the bones were misaligned. Spock stripped off his tunic and gently wrapped it around Jim's wrist. Jim winced and hissed loudly through his teeth as Spock touched him.

"Jim, you have a compound fracture. Remain still."

Spock rose to his feet and called the bridge. Uhura answered at once. "Lieutenant Uhura, there is a malfunction in the bridge turbolift. The captain is injured. Please call sickbay at once."

Uhura’s brisk voice came over the intercom. "Sir, I have Doctor McCoy on the intercom."

"Doctor, the captain appears to have a displaced fracture of the right distal radius. The area is swelling rapidly and is discolored. The skin has been broken. He appears to have no other serious injuries."

"Keep the area immobilized, Spock, and cover it with something to keep it clean. I'm on my way."

"Affirmative, Doctor."

Mr. Scott's voice came over the intercom. "Mister Spock, one of the tubular cone-modulated circulators blew out. All of the lifts on the two upper decks and the bridge lift took a hard jolt. The lifts are stuck for the time being."

By this time Jim was sitting up. "Any injuries? How long until the lifts are operational?"

"No more than a quarter of an hour, Captain," the engineer said. "My lads are all ready on it."

"Captain," Uhura interjected. "No major injuries have been reported. Everyone is fine, just lots of bumps and bruises.

"Get those lifts operational."

"Aye, Sir."

Jim gingerly leaned against the lift wall, still cradling his injured wrist to his chest. He winced again. Sweat beaded on his forehead.

"Damn, it hurts! Spock, are you okay?"

"Affirmative, Captain."

Spock knelt beside Jim again. Jim's face was sweaty and pale and his temple had a large lump that was rapidly turning blue. Concerned that Jim had sustained a brain injury, he reached out and gently took Jim's chin in his hand, tilting his face up to look into his eyes. Both pupils appeared normal and were uniformly dilated. A brief thought flitted through Spock's mind, that Human eye colors were rather diverse. Jim's were a golden brown, flecked with green. Spock dismissed the thought; it was irrelevant to the current situation.

"Do you have pain anywhere other than your wrist and head, Jim?"

"Uh-uh."

As Spock leaned forward he suddenly became aware of a tantalizing scent. Distractedly, he catalogued it. Shampoo, soap and _Jim_. Curious. He had never really noticed Jim's scent before. Jim smiled wanly at Spock and Spock's stomach muscles suddenly contracted. Jim's eyes roamed over his torso.

"Sorry for ruining your tunic, Spock. You look good in black though," Jim murmured.

At that moment the lift shuddered and began to move. The sudden movement made Jim hiss and swear again. Spock put out a hand and pulled his captain to his feet. After the lift doors opened, Spock left Jim to McCoy’s grumbling ministrations. He returned to his quarters for another tunic, oblivious to the admiring glances of various crew women and men as he strode through the corridors in his tight black t-shirt.

Jim's injuries were treated and he reported to the bridge later in the day with an air splint supporting his injured wrist.

The following day another incident occurred in which Spock found himself acutely aware of Jim once again. Jim had invited Spock to play a game of chess in his quarters that evening. Spock depressed the door chime promptly at the designated hour, as was his habit.

"Come."

Spock entered Jim's quarters and found Jim undressed, wearing a towel around his waist. His skin was pink and glowing from the sonic shower.

"I just got out of the shower. Give me a minute, okay? Wanna set up the game?" Jim said.

"Certainly."

Spock picked up the three-dimensional chess game from the shelf and placed it on the table they used for play. He began to set up the pieces. He could see Jim in his peripheral vision and hear him rustling through the dresser. Jim pulled off the towel and tossed it on the foot of his bed.

Spock suddenly found himself looking directly at Jim, noting details of his captain's naked form. He noted the broad shoulders and chest. He noted that Jim's abdomen was quite flat and muscled. Spock's eyes slid further down to Jim's groin to the flaccid penis, nestled in brown pubic hair. A bizarre thought suddenly flitted through Spock's brain: he wondered what Jim's penis would look like erect. Horrified at himself, Spock hurriedly looked away. Heat rose in his cheeks and ears.

Jim finished dressing by grumbling about the air splint on his wrist and took his seat across the chessboard. The game began and the rest of the evening passed without incident.

That was the night the dreams began.

As the days passed, Spock had similar incidents almost daily. Once while sharing a meal with Jim, Spock found himself focused on the small hairs on the back of Jim's hand. The hairs were silky and shone a golden-brown in the light. Mesmerized, Spock noticed the delicate tracery of blue veins just under the skin of Jim's hand as Jim sliced a peach. He swallowed rapidly as Jim bit into the slice of fruit and a drop of juice beaded at the corner of his mouth. The tip of Jim's tongue slid out to lap up the drop. Spock abruptly adjusted his legs under the table as he forced his eyes away from Jim. He chastised himself for his foolishness. That evening he declined Jim's invitation to play chess and spent the evening in his cabin, meditating.

By night Spock struggled with his dreams of Jim. He supposed he could call them nightmares; certainly they frightened him with the emotional reactions they caused. Initially he dreamed that he and Jim were working on the bridge, in the conference room, playing chess, working out and doing all of the things they normally did together.

As time progressed, Spock's dreams changed. One night he awakened to sit bolt upright in the bed. He had dreamed that Jim had kissed him. Kissed him! On the mouth! And Spock had kissed Jim back and liked it. Indeed, he had liked it very much!

A few nights later Spock awakened from another dream about Jim. He dreamed that Jim was in bed with him, naked, their bodies pressing together. It took long moments to will away his erection.

Most nights thereafter Spock had similar dreams, except the level of eroticism increased. He began to dream that he and Jim were making love. The dreams seemed so real; he could feel Jim's smooth skin, warm and soft, rubbing against his. He could feel Jim's penis throbbing in his hand, his mouth.

Spock was not one to delude himself. He acknowledged his attraction to Jim. He had been attracted to Jim's mind for a long time and now he was becoming sexually attracted to Jim. Actually, it was quite logical when one thought about it. Jim had the whole package, as Humans would say. Mentally, physically and (dare Spock even think it?) emotionally, Jim was compatible with Spock.

****

"Mister Spock!"

Spock turned at the sound of Lt. Uhura's voice calling him outside of the Officers' Mess during his midday meal break.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant Uhura."

"Mister Spock, would you like to play some music this evening after shift? I received some new scores yesterday: Duet Number Three for Two Lyres by T'Vural. I've been waiting for this forever. You must see it."

"Surely not; forever is a very long time, Lieutenant. However, I would like to see your new music very much. Shall we say 1900 hours?"

"Wonderful! My quarters, okay? You know how busy the Rec room is at that time. See you on the bridge," Uhura said and hurried down the hall.

Spock arrived at Uhura's quarters promptly at 1900 hours, Vulcan lyre in hand. He had taught Uhura the basics of the lyre some months ago and she had excelled at it. Spock, telling himself it was only logical to encourage an apt pupil, purchased Uhura a lyre of her own and presented it to her on her last birthday. Secretly, he enjoyed having someone who shared his musical interest.

After a while, Uhura stopped playing and looked steadily at Spock. Spock paused as well and returned the look.

"Spock, your mind is elsewhere tonight. Is everything okay?

"I apologize for being so distracted, Nyota. I will endeavor to pay closer attention."

"No, s'okay." Uhura stretched lazily. "What's on your mind? Do you want to talk about it?"

Spock considered Uhura's offer. Although he was reluctant to discuss his problem, it was getting worse with each passing day. Perhaps talking about it would help. Meditation had done nothing to alleviate the situation.

"Very well, I find I need to discuss my _problem_ with someone."

Seconds slipped by.

"Come on, Spock, out with it."

"Yes, of course. I am having a problem with sleeping. I am also easily distracted, as you mentioned."

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I am having dreams. Recurrent dreams. I am fatigued but am still unable to rest well. I am finding the fatigue is beginning to affect my concentration."

"Are you dreaming about Beladia's Planet? That was a rough mission for everyone."

Silence. Spock noticed he was gripping his lyre tightly. He carefully set it aside on the floor. He twisted his hands and stared down at them.

"Spock? What are your dreams about?" Suddenly Uhura had a flash of intuition. "Spock, are your dreams about something or someone?"

The silence stretched out.

Finally Spock began to speak. He paused and uncharacteristically cleared his throat. He tried again.

"You are right to ask if my dreams are about someone."

Spock trailed off momentarily. He then began to speak so quietly that Uhura had to lean closer to hear.

"I find I am having dreams about someone nearly every night. I am, I mean, I don't, I don't know how to stop them."

"Do you want to tell me about them?"

The silence resumed as Spock continued to stare at his hands.

"Spock?"

"I dream I am engaged in," the last word was unintelligible.

"In what?"

"Intimacies. I am engaged in intimacies with someone. First the dreams were about ordinary activities with this person, but as time progressed, the dreams became more personal, more intimate."

Uhura gently asked, "When you say intimacies, you mean lovemaking, right?"

Spock's voice was barely audible. "Yes." His ears and cheeks were flushed bright green.

Uhura nearly smiled. If she had been having this conversation with anyone else she would have laughed.

"Spock, dreaming about sex is not uncommon. It happens to people all the time."

"Perhaps it happens to Humans all the time, but I am a Vulcan. I should be able to control this," Spock said.

"You're half Human; why wouldn't you have erotic dreams? But more importantly, the fact that the dream recurs, that it is about the same person each time, means that you have some issues with this person. Is this someone you are having an intimate relationship with? Someone you used to have an intimate relationship with?"

Spock continued to stare at his hands in his lap. "No, to both questions."

"Then, Spock, this must be someone you want to have a relationship with," Uhura said slowly. "Is that it?"

Spock sat utterly still then he quietly said, "Yes."

"Have you told him?"

"No." Spock stared at Uhura. "Why do you think it is a 'him'?"

Uhura did smile this time. "Spock, there is no one else on this ship but 'him' for you. You and Jim are perfect for each other."

Spock was speechless. How could she have possibly known that he was speaking of Jim? Obviously his behavior was far more affected by this situation than he realized.

"Am I that obvious?" he asked.

"No, you're not. You forget that I'm trained to observe all types of communication, not just verbal communication. I've known that you've loved Jim for some time. And what's more, I believe Jim loves you too."

"I do not understand," Spock replied flatly.

"What do you mean?"

"You said that Jim loves me. I do not understand how you can say that; he has never given any indication that he reciprocates my sentiment."

Uhura smiled again and said, "Spock, trust me on this. I'm a communications specialist, a Human and even better, a woman. I know he cares for you; I just _know_. I could give you a bunch of reasons on how I know this but that's not the issue at hand. The issue is: what are you going to do about this, Spock?"

"I don't know what to do."

"Ah, but that's simple. What do you want?"

"I want Jim."

"Well, then go out and get him."

"It is not that simple for me. I am uncertain of the best method for facilitating a seduction." Spock shook his head emphatically.

"Would you like my help?" At the Vulcan's slight nod, Uhura smiled a secret little smile.

"It appears that we must conspire, Mister Spock, and come up with a plan. Let me tell you how I got the Angolian vampire wrestler to fall in love with me in just a weekend."

****

"Captain's log: Star date 6322.3. We have just received permission to orbit Arrana Four. The Enterprise will be at the Arrana space station for the next thirteen days in order to undergo routine maintenance. Since it's been six months since our last shore leave, I've ordered leave for all hands. Beam down for the first crew leave rotation will commence at the beginning of the Beta shift. Kirk out."

Spock heard Jim's voice clearly from across the bridge and prickles of anticipation and anxiety ran down his spine. Their duty shift was due to end momentarily and then he and Jim would beam down to the planet for shore leave. For the next eleven days he and Jim would be totally alone, in a secluded cabin in the woods. Spock wondered if he was insane, for surely he was about to undertake an insane action. He was about to attempt the seduction of his commanding officer.

Convincing Jim to accompany him on shore leave had been easy, Spock thought to himself. Indeed, it had taken no convincing at all. Jim had grinned impishly as he accepted the invitation.

Knowing Jim's fondness for the wilderness and acting on Uhura's advice, Spock had booked a cabin in the woods. Alpha shift ended and Spock entered the turbolift with his captain and several other officers.

Spock entered his quarters. He swiftly discarded his uniform, stepped into the sonic shower for a few minutes and then dressed in heavy pants, a shirt, sweater and boots. Grabbing his bag and jacket, he made his way to Jim's door, buzzed and was granted entrance. Jim looked breathtaking; he was wearing snug, faded jeans and an unbuttoned, long sleeved dark green shirt. The green made his eyes appear the color of the ocean before a storm. He was giving last minute instructions to Mr. Scott regarding the ship's maintenance.

"I'll be ready in a minute, Spock."

As he spoke, Jim tucked in his shirt and turned up his sleeves. His wrist healed, he no longer wore the splint. The sight of Jim's bare forearms as he turned up the sleeves was one of the most mesmerizing sights Spock had ever seen. He could scarcely tear his eyes away. Fortunately Jim did not notice Spock's behavior and he quickly finished dressing. Grabbing their belongings, they made way to the transporter room.

Arrana Four was beautiful and quite similar to Earth. They beamed down in front of the small cabin Spock had rented. Spock entered the door code and pushed the door open. Comfortable and homey, the cabin had wooden floors and walls, and there was a large stone fireplace on one side of the living area. A woven rug was on the floor and the furniture was overstuffed and plush. An open kitchen/dining area was to one side and a couple of doors were on the other side. Enormous windows looked out onto a shimmering lake and the woods beyond.

"Wow, Spock, this is great!" Jim said as he looked around. He opened one of the doors and found it led to the bathroom. "Look, a tub. Do you have any idea how long it's been since I soaked in a tub?" He opened the other door and said, "Here's the bedroom; the bed is huge." Entering the living area again he looked around and said, "Spock, there's only one bedroom."

"Indeed?" Spock murmured, trying not to blush. "There must be some mistake. I requested two bedrooms."

"Nope, only one."

"I'm sorry, Jim. It is probably too late to get it changed. I will sleep on the sofa."

As Spock had hoped, Jim made the desired response.

"No, that's not necessary. The bed's big enough for both of us."

"Are you certain that you don't mind sharing?" Spock half-heartedly offered another token protest.

"Nope. Do we need to get provisions or anything?"

"No, I ordered that the kitchen be stocked with our preferred foods."

"Good, let's go explore."

Jim led the way out of the cabin and down to the lake. They spent a companionable hour walking and noting various points of interest. Spock saw a number of plants he wanted to study in greater detail and Jim lamented that the lake water was not warm enough for him to swim in.

Dinner was a pleasant experience. Jim insisted on cooking, proclaiming the kitchen was too small for both of them. Spock busied himself by setting the table, building a fire in the fireplace and bringing out a bottle of wine he had brought.

"What's this, Spock?"

"It is a Vulcan drink called m'erya. It is similar to Terran wine. I hope you like it."

Spock lifted his glass and beckoned to Jim to do the same. "A toast to our shore leave. May it be fulfilling."

Jim was looking at him oddly. Spock clinked his glass to Jim's and as they sipped, he looked intently into Jim's eyes. Jim held the look and smiled. Spock could hear Jim's breathing accelerate slightly. The moment was broken, however, as Jim looked away and began to serve the food.

After dinner was over, they moved to the living area. Jim sat down on the rug in front of the fireplace and pulled off his boots. Spock poured the last of the wine into the glasses and sat down next to Jim and offered the glass.

"If I didn't know you better, Spock, I'd swear you're trying to get me drunk. This stuff is potent and I've had three glasses all ready. And I absolutely stuffed myself full of pasta."

"Your food was quite good. I didn't know you could cook."

"Oh, I have other talents as well," Jim said with a grin. He reached for a pillow from the sofa and lay down on his back, crossing his ankles. "You just haven't seen them on the ship."

Spock stretched out his legs and propped himself up on one elbow. Jim's eyes were glinting and gold in the firelight. The fire crackled and popped as he said, "Tell me of your other talents, Jim."

"Well, hmm, let me see. Did you know that I'm good at fixing things? You know, around the house. And I can ride horses pretty well. What else? Oh yeah, I can read palms although I don't get much use for that one."

"Indeed," Spock murmured. "How did you acquire the last talent?"

"Someone I dated long ago taught me. Hey, do you want me to read your palm? Give me your right hand."

Spock moved very close to Jim and silently presented his hand. Jim took Spock's hand in his own and traced the lines with his fingers. The hand felt hot everywhere Jim touched it.

"Your palm has somewhat different lines from a Human's but there are still a lot of similarities. You have what's called a water hand, long fingers with a square palm. Interesting. People with water hands usually consider emotions more important than reason. But look here; your fate line's tied to your heart line. This indicates a restricted childhood. Your lifeline's wide and shows that you've got strong physical and mental abilities. Here's your heart line; it shows that you're aggressive in love. See this area of crossing lines? This is called the Mount of Venus and is a sign of sensuality."

Jim gave Spock a lopsided grin and released the hand. Spock allowed his fingertips to gently brush across Jim's thigh as he drew back. Jim gave him a strange look but merely said, "What do you think of my reading?"

"Hmm. Some of it is accurate and some is not. How many credits do I owe you for your reading?"

Jim laughed as he lay down again. "Oh, it's worth about half a credit. What about you, Spock? What are your hidden talents?"

"None as interesting as yours, I assure you."

"C'mon, Spock." Jim said teasingly.

"I like to garden."

"Okay, what else? Tell me something I don't already know."

"I can dance."

"No kidding? You mean Vulcans dance? Seems illogical."

"Indeed, but my mother insisted on teaching me. I am proficient at the waltz, the fox trot, the tango, the salsa and the meringue. Dancing is excellent exercise," Spock intoned solemnly.

"Did you say tango?"

Jim's eyes were round and bright. At Spock's nod he began to chuckle. Soon he was roaring in laughter and tears of mirth stood in his eyes.

"Spock, Spock," he gasped, "I swear I'm not laughing at you. It's just that, well, the idea of you doing the tango is amazing!"

He went off into gales of laughter again. Eyes twinkling, Spock waited patiently for him to sober.

"Look, Spock, it's just that you always manage to surprise me. You can do so many things. I think you're probably able to do just about anything."

"I hope so, Jim." Spock looked deeply into Jim's eyes again as Jim stared up at him. The moment was broken by Jim's sudden effort to stifle a yawn.

"Too much wine and pasta, I guess. Tired?"

"Yes, perhaps we should retire. Do you wish to use the bathroom first?"

"Okay, thanks."

As Jim prepared for bed, Spock turned off the lights and locked the door. He stacked the dinner dishes in the sink to be dealt with later. Jim exited the bathroom clad in only a pair of gray boxers and disappeared into the bedroom. Spock looked after him wistfully for a moment and then went into the bathroom to perform his own hygiene rituals. He sighed audibly. It would be extremely difficult to sleep in the same bed with Jim.

As he entered the bedroom only the light on the night table was lit. Jim was already under the covers, reading a book. Spock moved to the unoccupied side of the bed and stripped off his robe. He had chosen to wear a pair of black, drawstring, silk pants with nothing underneath. The pants were loose enough to allow his genitals to move freely. The front of his pants undulated as he turned down the bed coverings. Suddenly he caught Jim staring at his groin area. Jim quickly looked away but not before Spock saw the flush gather in his cheeks.

"G'night, Spock." Jim abruptly slammed his book shut and flipped off the light. He turned on his side, away from Spock.

"Goodnight, Jim. Sleep well."

Spock, wide awake and yearning to reach out and touch Jim, thought over the evening's events. It had been a success. He was certain that Jim was beginning to feel a physical awareness between them. Events were definitely proceeding according to plan. Spock listened to the steady breathing of his beloved until sleep took him.

Spock was the first to awaken the next morning. He looked around the room trying to remember where he was. Then he saw Jim's sleeping form next to him and remembered he was on leave. Jim looked peaceful and impossibly young as he slept. Spock lay still for a while, drinking in the sight of him. Jim's lashes were long and thick and left shadows on his cheeks. His hair was a multitude of shades, all possible variations of light brown and gold. His pulse beat slowly in his throat and there were some fine and nearly invisible golden-brown hairs in the center of his chest. Spock had never noticed that small amount of chest hair before and he found the sight endearing. Slowly, Spock leaned up and over and gently pressed his lips to Jim's shoulder, a kiss as light as a moth. Jim shifted slightly and dozed on, oblivious.

After breakfast, they decided on a hike. Their breath was visible in the crisp air. After a couple of hours, the violet sky began to darken. When they were but a short distance away from the cabin, a sudden cold deluge came down. Laughing, Jim grabbed Spock's arm and pulled him into a run. They arrived on the cabin porch at the same time, gasping for air. Jim was still laughing and Spock allowed himself a small smile at their predicament.

"You oughta take a hot shower, Spock, or you'll freeze."

"I am beginning to feel rather chilled. You should change as well."

Spock swiftly showered. As he strode into the bedroom he saw Jim stripping off his wet clothes and dropping them on the floor. Droplets of water clung to Jim's skin. He shivered slightly as he pawed through his duffel bag. Without thinking, Spock stepped forward and began to gently dry Jim's back.

"Mmm, feels nice," Jim said softly.

Suddenly Jim pulled away. Averting his eyes from Spock's he took the towel and began to rub briskly at his hair.

"I built a fire, Spock, in case you're still cold. And I'm hungry; what do you want for lunch?"

Jim kept chattering nervously about impersonal topics all through the afternoon. The only time he was silent was during the chess game they played in the evening. Even then he fidgeted restlessly. After the game concluded, Jim announced he was tired and went to bed. He appeared to be asleep when Spock joined him although Spock could sense Jim's mind, awake and active.

Spock considered the day's events. Jim had been increasingly restive and edgy and now he was even feigning sleep. Spock judged that it would soon be time to make an advance.

In the early hours of the morning, Spock awakened suddenly when a warm weight settled across him. It was Jim. His arm was flung across Spock's chest and his head was on Spock's shoulder. Closing his eyes to better enjoy the sensations, Spock smiled inwardly and moved closer to Jim. He rubbed his cheek back and forth on Jim's soft hair and inhaled deeply. Not wanting to miss a moment of this unique experience, Spock remained awake until the sun began to rise.

Jim stirred slightly, waking Spock from a light doze. Regret flooded Spock as Jim awakened fully and moved away.

Seeing Spock was awake, Jim spoke. "Uh, sorry, Spock."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For sprawling all over you like that. For taking up most of the bed. You should've just moved me out of the way."

"You were not in the way, Jim. It was most pleasant to lie with you like that."

Jim sat silently for a moment.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I thought, I guess you were cold. We need to get you another blanket tonight."

Jim bounded out of bed and moved quickly to the door. After a moment Spock heard the bathroom door shut and the shower switch on. He wondered just exactly what it was that Jim had thought.

As Spock entered the main room Jim was noisily preparing breakfast. Spock tried unsuccessfully to make eye contact with Jim as he accepted a cup of tea. Jim chattered lightly about the continuing rain and the day's activities.

The day ensued with a spirited debate regarding the new Beladian Federation representative, chess and a light lunch. Rain drummed gently on the roof. Jim lay peacefully on the sofa with a book while munching a kali fruit. Spock quietly dictated a paper he was writing on the Beladian political situation. Looking at Jim's figure, finally relaxed and quiet, Spock decided the moment had come.

"Jim, may I speak with you?"

Jim looked up expectantly as Spock approached and seated himself lightly on the sofa by Jim's hip. He plucked the kali fruit from Jim's fingers and placed it on a nearby table.

"I wish to tell you something."

"Mmm hmm?"

"This."

Looking intently into Jim's widened eyes, Spock leaned over to lightly press his lips to Jim's. Jim did not respond, so Spock kissed him again, harder this time. He tasted the sweetness of the fruit Jim had eaten and softly nuzzled Jim's warm cheek. Cool fingers began to stroke his hair. Suddenly Jim pulled away, breathing raggedly.

"Spock, what are you doing?"

"I think that should be obvious by now." Spock pressed another gentle kiss on Jim's lips and began to nibble down his throat. "Do you wish me to stop?"

"No, no, please don't stop. Wait, stop! Why're you doing this?"

Spock pulled back and looked into Jim's dilated pupils. He allowed a slight smile to turn up the corners of his lips.

"Because I want to, because I have wanted to do this to you for a very long time. I believe you want it too, Jim. That is why I planned this shore leave in this manner."

"You mean you planned to seduce me?"

"Indeed, I have executed my plan most poorly if you didn't notice my overtures towards you."

"I noticed but I thought, well, I thought I was reading you wrong. I assumed that my usual horniness was just getting in the way once again."

"Jim, I desire you very much."

Jim laughed shakily. "Wow. I don't know what to say."

"There is no need for you to say anything at this time. Just tell me yes or no, is this something you want?"

At Jim's solemn nod, Spock began to slowly unbutton Jim's shirt. It was amazing how soft and smooth Human skin was. Jim reciprocated by pulling Spock's sweater over his head. He encountered a shirt and a t-shirt.

"Just how many shirts are you wearing?"

"It is cold today."

"Then come to bed and I'll warm you up."

Spock took the hand held out to him and let Jim lead him into the bedroom. His face and groin burned hot as Jim began to slowly disrobe. Finally Jim was naked and Spock could look on him unabashed. He began to remove his own clothing. A button popped off of Spock's outer shirt and bounced across the floor as he tugged at it impatiently. Finally the shirts were off and Jim sat on the edge of the bed as Spock unfastened his pants. As his dark, green erection jutted out, Spock pushed it forward, eagerly seeking stimulation.

"Greedy Vulcan," Jim chuckled.

Finally snuggled under the blankets with Jim, Spock bent his head and kissed Jim's mouth. They kissed for long minutes, letting their desire build. Jim's erection poked him in the abdomen. He thrust his tongue into Jim's mouth and Jim began to suck on it.

Spock broke away and began to kiss his way down Jim's neck and chest. His lips latched onto a nipple and he began to suckle. Jim moaned loudly, his hands tangled in Spock's hair. Spock alternated the suckling with licking the hard little nub. He began a similar assault on the other nipple.

As he did so, his hand slid lower down Jim's body until it encountered Jim's hardened cock. Jim was leaking fluid steadily. Spock rubbed his index finger over the tip of Jim's penis and captured the droplets on his finger. Looking into Jim's eyes, he slowly licked the droplets of moisture off of his finger. Jim's penis leaked fresh fluid in response and Spock gathered it on his finger once again. This time Jim pulled Spock's hand towards him and sucked his own fluid off of Spock's finger.

Jim slid down Spock's body, kissing and licking the hot skin. When he arrived at the groin area, he began to lick and tease Spock's rigid cock. He inhaled Spock's musky scent deeply as his fingers combed through the coarse pubic hair. Engulfing Spock's aching erection in his mouth, Jim sucked softly. Spock moaned his name deep in his throat and began to thrust. Jim pulled back enough so that only the head was in his mouth and sucked harder. He gently stroked the area below the cock, where he knew the testicles were located, just under the skin.

Spock reached down and stroked Jim's hair. Then he lightly placed his fingers on the meld points. "Jim, please, I need to meld with you."

"Yes, do it."

Spock was suddenly in Jim's mind where arousal and elation burned bright. He was astonished and overwhelmed by the intensity of Jim's love for him. Humbled, Spock reverently stroked Jim's face.

It was thrilling to feel both their bodies at the same time. He suddenly felt heat building in his testicles and knew he was close to orgasm. Jim felt it through the meld and pulled back just in time. Spock groaned loudly in frustration. He had been so close.

"Spock, I want you to come inside me. Will you?"

Spock's eyes flew open. "Jim, are you certain?"

"Yeah, just take it slow. But we need lube."

Spock got off the bed to rummage through the side pocket of his travel bag. He found the tube of lubricant he had brought with him and returned to the bed. When Jim saw what Spock had in his hand, he smiled.

"You really were planning a seduction, weren't you?"

"It is only logical to be prepared," Spock said demurely.

"You are debauched opportunist, Spock. Come on; don't make me wait any longer."

The lubricant was cold as it spattered in Spock's palm. He warmed it between his hands and stroked some on himself. Jim pulled his legs up and smiled as Spock gently touched him. He sighed deeply as Spock inserted his fingertip into his anus. A few moments later the opening contracted and relaxed as Spock added a second finger. The tight channel was silky smooth and moist inside. Jim's eyes flickered open and met Spock's.

"Oh, god, this is incredible. Don't stop."

"I won't," Spock whispered.

He continued finger fucking the tiny opening. Moaning, Jim began to thrust up and down on Spock's fingers.

"Now, Spock."

Jim turned on his side, with his back to Spock. Spock caught Jim's uppermost leg in the crook of his elbow as Jim reached behind himself to guide Spock into position. After some fumbling, Spock slowly pushed his cock into Jim.

The tightness and heat of Jim's body was overwhelming. Spock froze for a moment, staggered by the thought that this was _Jim_ with whom he was doing this astounding and prurient thing. They began to rock gently in unison as Spock replaced his hand briefly on the meld points. As their minds flowed together again, he could feel Jim's delight and incredulity at their joining. His sweat mingled with Jim's as their bodies slid against one another.

Suddenly impatient, Jim clamored a demand in Spock's mind. Obediently, Spock placed his chin into the curve of Jim's neck, and began to thrust harder. Looking down, he could see Jim stroking himself with one hand. The other hand grasped the arm that held Jim's leg. Later Spock would find the imprints of Jim's nails on his skin. His cock made wet, slippery sounds as it entered and withdrew from Jim's anus.

Suddenly Jim gasped, his whole body becoming rigid. Then he cried out as he ejaculated forcefully onto the sheets, his abdomen and his hand. Panting, Spock began thrusting frantically as Jim's anus contracted around his cock. He groaned loudly and rammed deeply into Jim as if he were trying to climb inside of him. He ejaculated hot fluid into Jim several times and then collapsed limply.

After long moments Spock withdrew. Jim made a noise of disappointment at the action and turned over. As their breathing slowed they stared at each other in wonderment. The Human looked like he had in Spock's dreams. His cheeks and lips were deeply flushed and sweat darkened his hair.

"Wow! You're fantastic. That was incredible!"

Spock picked up Jim's hand and kissed the palm. "You are incredible, t'hy'la."

"What does that mean?"

"Friend, brother, lover. Everything you are to me." Spock kissed Jim's palm again.

"That's beautiful, Spock." Jim scooted closer and laid his head on Spock's shoulder. Spock put his arms around him and kissed his forehead, savoring the salty taste.

"Spock?"

"Yes?"

"I just want to tell you, I didn't do this only for the sex. I really care about you."

Jim stroked Spock's cheek and lightly kissed his neck.

"I know, Jim. It is the same for me."

"I just wanted to tell you that, uh, I'm not doing this very well, I guess. But I love you, Spock, I want you to know that."

"I know, Jim. I love you as well."

"Okay then, good." With a self-satisfied smile, Jim drifted off.

Spock lay drowsily in bed watching Jim sleep. Sighing contentedly, he considered recent events. His life had undergone a most amazing transformation; he had brought his plan to fruition. He could hardly wait to tell Lt. Uhura that she had been right. Spock drifted off to sleep and all his dreams were peaceful.


End file.
